NARUTO DxD : The Legend of God
by The NAMIKAZE studios
Summary: Setelah membunuh para dewa-dewi Olympus, Naruto memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Apakah semua berakhir? Tidak! Karena kekuatan "Sister of Fates" yang berada ditubuhnya, membuat Naruto telempar kemasa depan, dengan kekuatan "Full POWER Of the GOD", Naruto harus memilih menjadi penjahat atau pahlawan. Warng : extreme harem


**Title : Naruto DxD : The Legend**

**Rated : M**

**Pairing : Naruto x harem**

**Genre : Adventure,Fantasy, Friendship,Romance, and Supranatural**

**Disclaimed : Naruto & High School DxD hanya punya masing-masing pengarang, bukan punya saya**

** Summary : Setelah membunuh semua dewa-dewi Olympus, Naruto memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Namun berakhirkah cerita? Tidak! karena kekuatan "Sister of Fates", Naruto terlempar kemasa depan, dengan kekuatanya "Full POWER Of GOD'', dimana dia harus memilih menjadi penjahat yang menghancurkan dunia atau pahlawan yang menyelamatkan dunia . Bagaimana kisahnya? **

**Warning : Abal,Gaje,OC,OOC, typo, ide pasaran,DLL**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOG**

Berawal ketika dunia berada pada mitologi yunani, dimana manusia menyembah para dewa yunani, yang berarti berpuluh-puluh ribu tahun dari zaman manusia sekarang yang banyak terdapat berbagai mitologi. Awalnya naruto dulunya adalah pemimpin dari pasukan sparta yang menanjak karier dengan cepat. Di bawah kepemimpinannya kaum sparta banyak memenangkan peperangan, saat itu jug ia banyak memperoleh harta rampasan maupun harta karun yang banyak. Seiring pengalamanya dalam berperang Naruto mulai menjadi manusia brutal dan haus akan perperangan. Hanya sang kekasih yang berani menanyakan motif dan tujuannya tersebut, namun Naruto menyangkalnya dan mengatakan tujuannya hanya ingin membuat kejayaan bagi bangsa sparta. Hingga suatu hari pasukan sparta berperang dengan pasukan bar-bar dari timur yang terkenal kebiadab dan kekejaman mereka,saat itu Naruto hampir mati ditangan pasukan bar-bar tersebut, Naruto pun berteriak meminta permohonan kepada ARES,si dewa perang. "Ares destroy my enemy, and my life is your!", itulah permohonan Naruto. Ares pun datang dan memberikan Naruto sebuah pedang "**Blades of Chaos"**,sekaligus kemenangan untuk kaum sparta. Namun pedang itu justru memberikan keganasan untuk Naruto, dia pun mulai sering meneror setiap daerah ,membuat kekacauan yang mengatas namakan Ares, sang dewa perang, hingga suatu hari Ares menjebak Naruto, hingga tanpa disadari Naruto, ia malah membunuh sang kekasih yang berniat menghentikan nya di sebuah kuil, yang penduduknya memuja dewi Athena. Pada saat menyadari bahwa ia telah membunuh sang kekasih tercinta, ia mengutuk kelicikan Ares, dan menyatakan berhenti menjadi pelayan sang dewa perang itu. Naruto meninggalkan jenazah kekasihnya tersebut di kuil pemuja athena yang juga tempat ia membunuh kekasihnya tanpa sengaja. Di depan kuil terbakar itu, Naruto dihukum atas aksi brutalnya tersebut. Sekujur tubuhnya diselimuti abu kekasihnya yang terbakar , dan membuat kulit Naruto menjadi putih sepucat bulan purnama. Saat itulah ia dikenal sebagai Ghost Of Sparta, (hantu sparta).

Setelah kejadian pembunuhan kekasihnya yang dilakukan dirinya, Naruto dihantui kenangan dan mimpi buruk. Itu membuat jiwa dan pikirannya tertekan serta kondisi batin yang kacau balau. Ia meninggalkan sparta , dan berpetualang keseluruh penjuru Yunani demi mencari sebuah tempat dilaut Aegea yang dapat membuat pikiran,jiwa dan batinnya yang tertekan tenang atas dosa-dosanya, dan demi itu ia rela menjadi pengikut dan pelayan para dewa-dewi olimpus selain Ares namun jauh didalam hatinya ia mempunyai dendam yang membara untuk Ares. Naruto merasa terganggu dengan **Blades of Chaos, **yang menempel dipunggungnya dan berniat bunuh diri karena pedang itu tidak mau lepas dari punggungnya. Tapi dewi Athena menyelamatkannya dan memberi tahu cara untuk membunuh Ares sang dewa perang, yaitu Naruto harus mencari Pandora's Box. Selama petualangan dan perjalanannya mencari Pandora's Box, akhirnya ia menemukanya dan membukanya,setelah membukanya ia menjadi besar dan menantang Ares untuk bertarung. mereka bertarung mati-matian hingga akhirnya Ares menemui ajalnya, tetapi sebelum mati, Ares memberi alasan bahwa tujuanya hanya ingin membuat Naruto menjadi seorang petarung yang kuat yang berjaya didunia.

Tetapi setelah membunuh Ares kutukannya tidak hilang dan Tepat saat itu Naruto diangkat menjadi " God Of War", yang banyak menghasilkan perpecahan. Athena tidak suka dengan sikap Naruto dan mengirim elang untuk menghilangkan pangkat "God" Naruto & mengutus patung Colosus untuk membunuh Naruto. Zeus yang mengetahui akan hal itu memberi Naruto Pedang. Pedang itu jatuh dari langit dan menancap di tanah,untuk mencabutnya Naruto mengorbankan seluruh kekuatannya.

Singkat cerita,setelah mengalahkan colosus, Zeus pun datang untuk membunuh Naruto yang sudah lemas kehilangan tenaga. Naruto tewas dibunuh oleh Zeus, rajanya para dewa dengan pedang pemberianya tadi. Setelah tewas, roh Naruto ditarik paksa oleh Hades sang dewa kematian untuk dibawa keneraka. Di neraka Naruto bertemu dengan Gaia ," Mother of earth". Dengan bantuan Gaia, Naruto berhasil kembali kedunia dengan tujuan mencari "Sister of Fates" . setelah menemukanya Naruto pun membunuh Sister of Fates dan memutar waktu ketika ia terbunuh oleh zeus. Tentu zeus kaget. "dimana sister of fates?", tanya zeus. "sister of fates is death", jawab Naruto dengan lantang. Naruto & Zeus beradu saling adu kekuatan, di saat Zeus akan kalah oleh Naruto, Athena datang menyelamatkan Zeus dan justru Athena yang tewas terbunuh oleh Naruto. Di saat yang sama Zeus berhasil melarikan diri ke Olympus. Dalam keadaan sekarat, Athena memberi tahu Naruto bahwa sebenarnya Zeus adalah ayah kandung Naruto dan semua penderitanya adalah rencana Zeus, kemudian Athena menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya disertai tubuhnya berubah menjadi partikel cahaya yang menyebar dan hilang. Menyadari akan kenyataan itu Naruto hanya bisa terdiam, "Dad! Your My son will Kill you!, teriak Naruto yang diiringi letusan petir yang mengerikan.

Dengan menggunakan kekuatan "Sister of Fates", Naruto datang kemasa lalu saat **War Of The Gods with Titans, **dimana saat itu para Titan mengalami kekalahan. Naruto mengajak para Titan untuk membantunya membunuh Zeus, yang tentu saja disetujui para Titan yang amat sangat ingin membunuh Zeus. Dengan penuh rasa dendam dan kemarahan Naruto yang berdiri di pundak Gaia dan di iringi para Titan yang lainnya mulai memanjati Gunung Olympus yang dipuncaknya terdapat Istana Zeus. "Zeus! Son you come! Out of hiding you, Confront me!, teriak Naruto dari atas pundak Gaia yang terus memanjati Olympus. Dari atas puncak Olympus, zeus hanya memandanginya dengan datar. "sepertinya dia membawa banyak Titan!, ucap Poseidon si dewa laut sambil berjalan menghampiri Zeus. "hn!", balas Zeus datar. Posedion pun melompat dari puncak Olympus yang lansung menghantam salah satu titan hingga jatuh kelaut. Dari dasar laut keluar moster mengerikan yang di tunggangi Posedion yang lansung terbang dan menyerang para titan. dengan bantuan Gaia Naruto berhasil membunuh Posedion. kematian sang dewa laut menyebabkan air laut tumpah kedaratan dan menciptakan bencana yang mengerikan untuk manusia. Naruto akhirnya sampai kepuncak Olympus dan mulai menyerang zeus dengan pedang pemberian Athena "**Blade Of Olympus**". Namun salah satu serangan Zeus berhasil menghantam Naruto hingga jatuh dari atas Olympus kesungai styx dan jiwa-jiwa dari Neraka yang melemahkan Naruto. setelah Naruto keluar dari sungai, ia bertemu dengan roh Athena yang memberi tahu cara mengalahkan Zeus yaitu dengan memadamkan **"Flame Of Olympus".** Dalam perjalananya mencari **"Flame Of Olympus", **Hades si dewa kematian mencoba menghalanginya dan bertarung. Hades tewas ditangan Naruto yang kematianya membebaskan jiwa-jiwa neraka dan memperburuk kekacauan yang disebabkan oleh serangan Naruto di Olympus. Naruto terus naik dan mengatasi para musuh,termasuk Helios si dewa matahari yang kematianya menyebabkan kegelapan di seluruh dunia dan menciptakan badai yang mengerikan. Naruto yang terus naik kembali berhadapan dengan Hermes, yang kematianya menyebabkan sebuah wabah didunia. Naruto yang hampir mencapai tujuannya dihadang oleh Hera si dewi kesuburan sekaligus istri Zeus. Kematian Hera menyebabkan akhir bagi semua tanaman di seluruh dunia. Setelah sampai ditempat tujuanya ternyata Zeus telah menunggunya dan mereka berdua kembali bertarung. Zeus mengeluarkan Halilintar dan angin topan yang dasyat, yang berhasil di tepis Naruto. Pertarungan mereka berdua terus berlanjut sampai akhirnya Zeus tewas ditangan Naruto tertusuk "**Blades Of Olympus".** Kematian Zeus menyebabkan akhir dari mitologi Yunani. Bencana mengerikan melanda dunia , menewaskan ribuan manusia,hewan dan sebagainya. Kutukan Naruto pun hilang yang membuat kulitnya kembali kewarna semula. Naruto menyadari bahwa tidak ada gunanya dia hidup, kekasih tercintanya telah mati, dan juga dendamnya telah terbalaskan. Perlahan Naruto mengangkat "**Blades Of Olympus" ** menusukkannya ke tubuhnya, hingga Naruto akhirnya tewas.

-DxD-

disebuah kamar yang hanya diterangi cahaya bulan purnama, terlihat sesosok pemuda berambut pirang yang mungkin berumur dibawah 20 tahunan, dengan kondisi peluh membasahi tubuh atletis si pemuda yang tidak mengenakan pakaian, disertai deru nafas yang ngos-ngossan seperti orang yang habis selesai lari ribuan kondisi si pemuda disebabkan oleh mimpi buruk atau bisa dibilang kenangan masa lalunya yang terus menghantuinya tiap malam. perlahan pemuda itu menyibak selimut yang menutupi kaki dan perlahan mencoba berdiri, berjalan menuju jendela. tubuh kekarnya mulai diselimuti cahaya bulan ketika dia mencapai jendela, menghela nafas sejenak. pemuda itu menatapi bulan dengan tatapan datar. siapa pemuda itu? ya, dia adalah Naruto. bukankah Naruto telah tewas? jawabanya ada di chapter selanjutnya,,,

**TBC**

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya,minna-san!**


End file.
